Switched Times
by Nimrodel
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are stuck in each others times, and are trying to get back to each other. How will Inuyasha react to being stuck in Kagome's time? Filled with waff.
1. The well is sealed

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. No matter how much I begged and pleaded, she wouldn't give him to me. However, this story does belong to me, so don't try to steal it.  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Switched Times  
  
by Nimrodel  
  
  
  
"Oi, wench, you're late again!" yelled Inuyasha. Once again he was there to drag Kagome back to the Sengoku Jidai. And, once again, she wasn't very pleased with it.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, just one more day...I have a big test tomorrow..." Kagome pleaded.   
  
"Keh. That's what you said yesterday. You're always having those stupid test things. If I let you take them all, you'd never come look for the shards with me." growled Inuyasha.  
  
"...but...I barely got to see my family at all, Inuyasha...I want to stay home a little longer...onegai?"  
  
"You're coming back today! The Shikon shards are more important than your stupid old home anytime..." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he had made a mistake. He waited for the pain he knew was coming.  
  
"Osuwari! Osuwari osuwari osuwari! Baka! I'd choose my family and home over the stupid shards anytime!" Kagome stalked angrily out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground, waiting for the pain from the multiple sits to subside. 'Okay...maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I ever said..." he thought as he slowly lifted his aching body off the floor. He decided to go find Kagome.  
  
He followed her scent down the stairs and outside. She was standing, arms crossed, outside the door. She looked up as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Hmph. You're slow for someone who is so eager to go find the shards!" she said, glaring at him.  
  
Inuyasha was suprised. "You mean you're coming?" Somehow, after the argument they had, he hadn't expected that.   
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes, I'm coming...but only if I get to come back home this weekend." 'Maybe if I give in a little he'll cooperate...'   
  
Inuyasha considered it for a second before answering. 'Well...at least she'll come back with me...' "Yeah, fine."  
  
"Then let's hurry up. I want this weekend to come as soon as possible." Obviously she was still mad. Inuyasha followed her as she stalked off in the direction of the well house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as they had reached the other side of the well, Kagome realized she had left her backpack at home. "God, I'm such an idiot...my bag is at home...I'll be right back, Inuyasha."  
  
"No way. I'll go get it. If I let you go back, you might not come look for shards for another couple of days." He said. 'And maybe if I actually do something nice you'll talk to me again...' he thought.  
  
Kagome smiled a little...even though he acted tough, she could tell that he was trying to be nice. "Thanks, Inuyasha...I left it in my room. I'll go on ahead to the village."  
  
And so Inuyasha jumped back through the well and into Kagome's time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes after Kagome had left for the village, a person dressed in a white shirt and red hakama emerged from the bushes. She slowly walked toward the well.  
  
"So this is where that odd energy is coming from..." she looked at the well with interest. "This could be Naraku's work. Maybe I should do something about it..."  
  
With the ease of an expert she pulled out her bow and aiming an arrow at the well, released it. She examined the well afterwards, and satisfied with her work, walked away.  
  
The energy of the well had been contained. The well was sealed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha grabbed her oversized bag and started heading back. 'Keh, why does she bring so much useless stuff...' he thought. He had to admit, though, that some of it was usefull...well, he even enjoyed some of it. He wasn't sure if he could ever live without ramen again...that stuff was so good. When they ran out, he'd actually let Kagome back through the well without too much of fight...but he'd be there to drag her back soon after. Deep down, he knew it was because he missed her...but he'd never admit that to anyone. Not even himself. He just kept telling himself that they needed to find all the shards...  
  
He walked into the wellhouse, and, holding Kagome's backpack, jumped into the well. He jumped out again.   
  
He was still in the wellhouse.  
  
He jumped in again, and out. Still in the wellhouse. Something was wrong. He jumped in again, and looked up. Instead of sky and clouds, there was a wooden ceiling. He tried again. Nothing. There was something wrong with the well...he couldn't get back to the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
He was stuck in Kagome's time...without Kagome.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what does everone think? I notices there are lots of stories where the well stops working...but everyone is always in their own time when it happens. I figured I'd try it this way...I hope everyone likes it. I'm going to try and have some fun and make it last as long as I can...there's alot of opportunity to have some fun with Inuyasha in Kagome's time. Also, I'm a big IYxK fan so you're definitely gonna see some of that in the story as soon as I can fit it. Also, I think I have a slight tendency to get slightly OOC...anyway, enough rambling. Tell me what you think and give me suggestions on what you'd like to have happen. 


	2. Discovering you're stuck...

Switched Times   
chapter 2  
  
by Nimrodel  
  
  
It was dark out in the Sengoku Jidai, but the flickering light of a cooking fire could be seen coming from a lone hut.   
  
Kagome was sitting with her friends around the fire in Kaede's hut. They were eating a delicious supper that Kaede had cooked. Everyone seemed to having a good time.  
  
Sango looked around. "Ne, Kagome-chan...where's Inuyasha? I haven't seen him since he left to get you."  
  
Kagome glanced out the window nervously. "I forgot my bag in my time, and Inuyasha went to get it for me..."  
  
"But surely it would not have taken this long to simply retrieve your bag, Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku.  
  
"It has been awhile..." mumbled Kagome.  
  
"Inu no baka is probably just sulking in a tree somewhere, Kagome..." said Shippou.  
  
Kagome smiled at Shippou. "You're probably right, Shippou-chan. We did have a little argument before I came back, so that's probably what he's doing. We shouldn't worry about it..."  
  
And so they went back to eating and talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the bottom of the legendary well at the Sunset Shrine sat a very frustrated hanyou. The well itself had become considerably deeper because of him.  
  
"Dammit, why won't you let me back you stupid well!" He muttered to himself as he tore at the ground with his claws. He slumped back against the wall of the well, and his bangs fell over his eyes.   
  
'So I really can't get back...' he thought.  
  
He pounded the ground again is frustration, ripping up more soil as he did. "I just want to go back home!"  
  
Suddenly all the times he had heard those very same words from Kagome came flooding back to him. All the times she had wanted to come home and how he had done everything possible to stop her. No wonder she had always gotten so mad at him...  
  
His own words from earlier returned to him. 'The Shikon shards are more important than your stupid old home anytime...' He felt a sharp twang of guilt in his heart. 'So this is the fates way of showing me what an idiot I am...' he thought.  
  
All of a sudden he realized something. 'If I'm stuck here, then Kagome's stuck in my time...'  
  
'Kagome, will I ever see you again...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally it had grown dark in the Sengoku Jidai, and Kagome had become worried. Even if Inuyasha was sulking in a tree, he should have brought her her bag, right?  
  
"Minna...I think I'm going to go look for Inuyasha. I'll be back..." she said as she stood up to leave.  
  
"I'll help, Kagome-chan. It's dangerous in the woods alone at night." offered Sango.  
  
"Shippou and I will aid you as well, Kagome-sama." said Miroku.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, how did I get dragged into this?" yelled Shippou indignantly.  
  
"You can go with Kagome-sama, Shippou. I will accompany Sango." said Miroku.  
  
Sango did not look too happy with this, and raised her boomerang threateningly. "Houshi-sama, I think it would be better if you went with Shippou." Kagome nodded in agreement with Sango.  
  
Miroku sighed in defeat. "If that is what you wish, ladies."  
  
They all left in search of Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark before Inuyasha finally climbed out of the well. 'Now what do I do...' he thought. He glanced at Kagome's' house. 'I...I guess I go tell them...' He slowly started walking toward her home.  
  
The first person he ran into was Souta. "Inu-no-niichan, what're you doing back? Where's Kagome-neechan?"  
  
Inuyasha felt his voice catch in his throat. "Where's your mom, kid?"  
  
Souta looked slightly alarmed. "D-did something happen to Kagome?"  
  
"No...not that I know of...but there's something really important that I have to talk to your mom about..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"O-okay...follow me..." says Souta uncertainly, wondering what's going on as he leads Inuyasha towards his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome wandered through Inuyasha's forest with Sango. The search for the hanyou wasn't going very well...they hadn't found any trace of him anywhere...   
  
"Inuuuuyaaaashaaaaa! Wheeeeere aaaaaaaaare yooouuuuuuuuu?" yelled Kagome, listening for some sign that he had heard her. Just for good measure, in case he was being stubborn, every so often she'd yell "Siiiiiit!"   
  
Sango glanced at Kagome. "Maybe we should check by the well...I don't see any reason he'd be there, but we've checked everywhere else..."  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right, Sango..." replied Kagome as she started walking toward the well.  
  
At the well there was no sign of him either. "Inuyasha! Wherever you are, please come out!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Sango had stooped to the ground. "These are his footprints...they lead to the well...and here's another set...they look like his and yours...only his go back to the well again, and yours head toward the village."  
  
"Aren't there any others from him coming back again?" asked Kagome, starting to get worried.  
  
"No...I can't find any, Kagome-chan." said Sango.  
  
"So he...never came back?" she asked. 'What could have happened that he didn't come back...?' she thought. "I'm going to go back to my world and see what happened." she said as she jumped in the well.  
  
Sango was about to turn around and go looking for Miroku and Shippou when a wavering voice came from the well.   
  
"Sango...the well didn't work..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...and so that's why I'm here. I think the well isn't working for some reason. I'm stuck here...and I think Kagome is stuck over there." explained Inuyasha to Kagome's family.  
  
Souta had started to cry. "S-so we might never see Kagome-neechan again?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. "I...I don't know..."  
  
Suddenly jii-chan stood up angrily. "This is all your fault, demon! If it weren't for you we'd still have our Kagome safe and sound and at home!"   
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped a little, and he mumbled quietly, "I'm stuck away from home too, you know, jiji..."  
  
Only Kagome's mom was understanding. "Come on, Inuyasha. You can stay in the guest room. It must be hard to be stuck in world you don't understand."  
  
Inuyasha quietly followed her. Her words had been exactly what he was worried about.   
  
'What am I going to do if I never get back...?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there we go...chapter 2 finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really helps get me motivated to write more if I know people are enjoying it. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I figured at the bare minimum it's going to be 5 chapters, and that's if I don't have any fun with Inuyasha, which I'm definitely planning to do. Anyway, I'm figuring out exactly what's going into chapter 3 right now, so I'll try to have it done soon. 


	3. Adjusting

Switched Times  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I can't go home...my family...my friends..." said Kagome as she stared forlornly at the well. 'Inuyasha...' A single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan...I understand..." said Sango, trying to comfort her friend.   
  
"...what's going on here, ladies? What happened?" asked Miroku, walking into the clearing with Shippou. "Haven't you found any sign of Inuyasha yet?"  
  
Sango looked up sadly. "We...we think he's still in Kagome's time...that he never came back..."  
  
"...and now the well won't work..." finished Kagome.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened in alarm. "The well won't work?"  
  
"N-no...I tried going through it, and it didn't work...and Inuyasha hasn't come back, so it must not be working for him, either..." said Kagome.  
  
Miroku started glancing around. "Well, there has to be reason the well isn't working, right? ...why don't we try and find it..."  
  
"Good idea, Houshi-sama." nodded Sango. "Come on, Kagome-chan...we'll get you back to your time."  
  
"You're right, Sango-chan...let's look for what caused this..." said Kagome.  
  
It wasn't too long before Miroku discovered the arrow imbedded in the side in the side of the well. "Kagome-sama...I don't remember any arrow sticking out of the well, do you?"   
  
"No, Miroku-sama...why?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because there's one here!"  
  
They all went to examine the arrow. "I...I feel some kind of energy coming from it..." said Kagome. "It...it feels familiar...but I can't quite figure out why..." Suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open wide. "It's Kikyo's arrow. It has to be."  
  
"Kikyo? Why would she seal up the well? I didn't think she even knew about it.." said Sango.  
  
"I didn't think she knew about it either...but that doesn't change the fact that that's her arrow stuck in it. She probably sealed it like she sealed Inuyasha..." replied Kagome.   
  
"Well, since you broke that seal, logically you should be able to break this one, ne, Kagome-sama..." said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah..." said Kagome, bending down to pull out the arrow. She sounded relieved. "I'll be able to go home...Inuyasha's probably freaked out because he's been stuck in my room. He'll be happy to be able to come back too."   
  
Kagome tugged at the arrow. It didn't budge, so she pulled harder. Sweatdrop. "Ano...guys...it won't come out..." she said sounding worried again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this...pizza...thing that you're...ordering...is supposed to be food?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, it's very good, too. It's a western dish, actually." replied Kagome's mom.  
  
'Foreign food?' thought Inuyasha. "You don't have any ramen, do you?" asked Inuyasha, dejectedly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're going to have to learn to eat more food from this time than just ramen. You're at least _trying_ the pizza."  
  
Jii-chan walked in from the next room. "Demon, you should be glad we're even feeding you. It's all you're fault Kagome isn't here. If it were up to me, you'd have to get your own food." he said, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Father! Inuyasha is our guest. Kagome may be stuck in his time, but he's stuck here too. You should be more polite." said Kagome's mom.  
  
"Hmph." muttered Jii-chan, walking away again.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Kagome's family was fighting because of him.   
  
"I...I'll try the pizza stuff..." mumbled Inuyasha, looking at the floor. He really felt out of place in this time.  
  
"That's better. It should be here any min-" said Kagome's mom as the doorbell rang. "Oh, there it is." She grabbed her purse and opened the door.  
  
Wonderful smells suddenly filled the room, and Inuyasha felt his stomach growling.  
  
Kagome's mom set the pizza on the table. "The pizza's here, everyone!" she yelled, and sat down. Inuyasha did likewise.  
  
Souta came running into the room and sat by Inuyasha. "Yum, pizza! Yay!"  
  
As soon as Jii-chan sat down, Kagome's mom opened the box. Inuyasha stared at the odd food in front of him. It appeared to be a round peice of bread covered in what smelled like tomatoes and cheese. There were also little round peices of what looked like meat on top of it. Kagome's mom set a peice of it on his plate.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed at it a little. Even if Kagome's mom said it was okay, Inuyasha was instinctively apprehensive about eating food he didn't prepare himself.  
  
'You didn't worry about any of the food Kagome gave you...' said a little voice in his head.  
  
'Kagome would never do anything to my food...not her. I..I trust Kagome.' he thought.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha...try it!" said Souta.  
  
Inuyasha tried to smile for Souta's benefit. The kid wasn't so bad...he was alot like Kagome. Inuyasha glanced away a bit sadly. He missed Kagome, although he wouldn't admit it if anyone asked.  
  
Inuyasha took a small bite of the pizza stuff. It tasted really REALLY good...in seconds his piece was gone.  
  
Kagome's mom stared in amazement at the spot on Inuyasha's plate where there had been pizza seconds earlier. "Do you...uh...want another piece?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." said Inuyasha. The rest of the pizza soon disappeared, piece by piece.  
  
"Okaasan, I'm going to go play videogames." said Souta.  
  
"What's a...video...game...?" asked Inuyasha.   
  
"Well, it's this thing you play on a TV..." Kagome's mom started to explain. She stopped when she saw the blank expression on Inuyasha's face. "You DO know what a TV is, don't you?"  
  
"Uh...no..." mumbled Inuyasha, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. I'll show you." said Souta. He started dragging Inuyasha to the living room. He pointed to a big black box with a front that looked like it was made of some sort of weird glass.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is a TV." He turned it on. Pictures appeared in the glass and weird noises started coming from it. Inuyasha fell backwards in suprise.  
  
"How do they get the pictures in there? And how do the people all fit in that little box?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh...they're not really in there."  
  
"Then...then how do we see them?" Inuyasha was very confused by this point.  
  
Souta, not knowing how to explain it to Inuyasha, and not knowing very well himself, went with the simplest explanation he could think of. "It's magic."  
  
Inuyasha accepted this explanation. After all, magic was an everyday sort of thing, right? Although he'd never seen any like this before...  
  
Souta pressed a little button on a box sitting in front of the TV, and the picture on the screen changed. He picked up a little paddle with buttons all over it and handed it to Inuyasha. "These are videogames...uh...it's kinda like what we were watching on TV before, only you can control what's happening with these buttons."  
  
Inuyasha uncertainly pushed a button, and the character on the screen moved. "Wow...that's some magic..."  
  
"Why don't we play a fighting game, Inu-no-niichan..." suggested Souta, putting one in. After he had shown Inuyasha how to control it and Inuyasha had gotten the hang of it, they started playing.  
  
'Heh...this is actually kind of fun...' thought Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...and then I tried pulling the arrow out of the well, Kaede-bachan, but it didn't work. I'm sure it was Kikyo's arrow though..." explained Kagome as they sat in Kaede's hut.  
  
"I see..." muttered Kaede, staring into the fire. She seemed to be thinking.  
  
"I don't understand why Kagome-sama couldn't pull out the arrow if she was able to pull out the arrow that sealed Inuaysha." commented Miroku.  
  
"That is odd..." mumbled Kaede. She stared into the fire a few minutes longer. "I can only think of one reason that that could be..."  
  
"What?" asked the rest of the group in unison.  
  
"The Kikyo that shot the arrow that sealed Inuyasha had her whole soul. Kagome had that very same soul when she freed him. However, the new Kikyo has part of Kagome's soul. Kagome no longer has that part of her soul, so perhaps that is why it did not work." explained Kaede.  
  
"So...you mean...we need Kikyo to unseal it?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, that is probably the only way Kagome will ever get home." said Kaede.  
  
'How are we supposed to find Kikyo...?' wondered Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo wandered through the forest. She still wondered what that energy at the well had been...there hadn't seemed to be anything unusual about it. Still, it was probably best that had sealed it...  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure clothed in a white baboon pelt right behind her. Before she knew it, he grabbed her.  
  
"You..." she said, trying to escape from his grasp. "What do you want?"  
  
"Kikyo..." said Naraku. "I'm not stupid. Even though you gave me the Shikon Shards, I know you hate me. You're dangerous...unpredictable...and I can't have you wandering around. I may not be able to kill you, but I can stop you from doing anything."  
  
He disappeared into the night with her silently, while she struggled to escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wish...I wish I had some way of telling my family what's going on..." said Kagome, depressed. "They're probably worried sick...and Inuyasha is probably freaked out...he doesn't know how things in my time work..."  
  
Kaede regarded her for a minute, then spoke up. "There may be a way."  
  
Kagome looked up. "Really? How?"  
  
"A spell...it's very difficult, and the person who does it has to have a very strong spirit. It's also very tiring." said Kaede.  
  
"I don't care...I want to try it...Kaede, my family has to know..." said Kagome.  
  
"Very well. From what I understand of it, the soul actually leaves the body. It can travel between places and times to get to the person you want to talk to. It is apparently very painful...I read that the last miko to try it died. Her body died before her soul returned. You would have minuted at most."  
  
"I...I still want to do it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked up the stairs. Kagome's family had gone 'grocery shopping' and he was left alone. He wondered what these grocery things were and why anyone would want them.  
  
Inuyasha walked by Kagome's room and stopped. He could smell her scent...he had been able to smell it in other places in the house, but it hadn't been quite this strong anywhere else. He quietly slipped into the room.  
  
He sprawled out on the bed, just breathing in her scent. He looked around the room. Odd things her had seen Kagome using occasionally were all over the place. Her bag had been brought back up here. He glanced at the table by her bed. She had one of those 'alarm clock' things sitting there...it reminded him of the one he had broken. He smiled faintly at the memory.  
  
Inuyasha then spotted a picture of them all...him, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Kagome had brought a camera to his time once and had explained what picture's were. He picked up the picture so he could look at it better.  
  
Kagome was standing in the center, smiling happily. To one side stood Inuyasha, scowling. Shippou sat on his shoulder. To the other side of Kagome were Sango and Miroku. Sango had her fist raised threateningly. Apparently Miroku had been putting his hands where he shouldn't.   
  
Inuyasha smiled sadly. They were an odd group...1 demon, 1 hanyou, a pervert monk, a demon exterminator and a girl from the future. He missed them all so badly...  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt something wet on his cheeks. He reached up and touched his cheeks. 'Tears?' he thought. '...but I don't cry...' He glanced at the picture again. The Kagome is the picture smiled back happily, oblivious to his pain. God...he might never see Kagome again. Never...  
  
Inuyasha curled up into a ball, hugging the picture to his chest. He could feel more tears flowing down his face, but at this point, he didn't care. "Kagome...I miss you so much..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was my last day before vacation is over, so I got chapter 3 done for you all...once I'm back in school, chapters may come a little farther apart, since I'll be busier. Reviews are a good way to motivate me...anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I hope everyone liked the scene at the end...I realize Inuyasha gets a little OOC, but I warned you...this story is going to have as much Inuyasha and Kagome romance as I can fit, but it's kinda hard to get it in with them in separate times. I'll do my best though...just wait until next chapter ;) Also, if anyone has any suggestions on what they want me to do to Inuyasha in present times (for example, the pizza and videogames...) feel free to tell me. I have some stuff planned but I'll probably need more...anyway, I love your reviews, please tell me what you think of what's going on so far. *looks up* Wow, that was a really long chapter...at least compared to the others... 


	4. In the Night

**Switched Times  
Chapter 4  
By Nimrodel  
**  
***

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome does. Rumiko Takahashi owns them all. I do have an Inuyasha plushie, though…

That night, Inuyasha couldn't sleep. Images of Kagome kept thrusting themselves into his mind, torturing him. Each one was accompanied by one thought…

_What if I never see her again?_

The idea that he might never again hear her voice, see her smile, look into her beautiful eyes…it was simply more than he could bear. Kagome had managed to become such a big part of his life. He never remembered feeling as happy as he was when she was near. And now…

Sighing, he realized that trying to sleep was futile.

Inuyasha noticed a dull pain in his stomach…he hadn't eaten anything all day. He didn't really feel like eating now, either, but he knew he probably should. He quietly got up off the bed and left the room, silently closing the door. He walked down the hall toward the stairs, when he realized that there was a light on in Jii-chan's room and two people were talking. His ears twitched as he heard what they were saying. 

"I don't see why we're even letting that…that…demon stay here." A male voice, obviously Jii-chan's.

"He's our guest, Father…and he can't get home either! I'm sure he wants nothing more than to leave here, but there's no where else for him to go." That would be Kagome's mom. 

"He's a demon, I don't care if he goes to hell! I don't want him around here anymore!" said Jii-chan angrily.

"There is no way I'm forcing him to leave, no matter what you think of it. There's no way he could live here, it's 400 years in his future. He doesn't know how anything works, and he needs people to show him how until…" Kagome's mom trailed off.

"Until Kagome comes back? And what if that never happens?" 

Inuyasha backed away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. He couldn't even be accepted here, with Kagome's family. Fighting tears that seemed to want release all to often lately, he quietly backed into Kagome's room.

  
  


***

  
  


"Kagome-chan…" Sango lightly touched Kagome on the shoulder. "Are you ready? Kaede says everything is prepared now…"

"A-arigatou, Sango-chan…" Kagome said, standing up. She had been sitting by the well, thinking.

"Are you okay? You have to be strong right now…" Sango said, putting her arm around Kagome to support her.

"I know…I'm just worried…what if I can never get back again? Never see my family ever again? Or never…see Inuyasha again…" She asked, ending just barely above a whisper.

Sango looked at her with pity. "It's alright…we're going to try our hardest, and I promise you we will succeed. I can imagine what you must be going through though…" Sango said, looking down. "If I might never see Houshi-sama again, I would be just as depressed as you…"

Kagome smiled weakly at her friend. "Thank you…that helps more than you can imagine, Sango-chan…" 

"Kagome…you love Inuyasha, don't you?" Sango asked quietly. 

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…I do…" she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Kagome, we'll have him back here in no time…just wait and see…" replied Sango, leading Kagome towards Kaede's hut.

The hut itself reeked of herbs and incense. Light blue smoke wafted up from a pile of burning herbs. Once Kagome walked in, Kaede handed her a small cup of bitter-smelling liquid.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, child? You may die…" asked Kaede.

"I have to do this, Kaede-bachan…I don't care what might happen…" _I'll die anyway if I can never see Inuyasha again. _

"Well…if that's how you feel, then I want you to drink this and lie down over there." Said Kaede, pointing to a futon on the floor by the fire. "Afterwards, you must think of the person you want to speak to over and over and over…don't stop. And when you feel your soul trying to return to your body, don't stop it." Kagome nodded and Kaede gave her the drink. Kagome drank it and laid down on the futon. 

Everything was becoming hazy…she felt as though she were floating. _Inuyasha…I have to see Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…_

  
  


***

  
  


Sleep had continued to elude Inuyasha. Even though he had gone into Kagome's room, hoping her gentle scent would lull him to sleep, he remained wide awake. In the dark night, with the smell of Kagome all around him, it almost seemed as though she were there with him. He turned over. He could almost see her, right in front of him.

Startled, he almost fell out of bed. She was right in front of him!

"Kagome!" he yelled in excitement and desperation. He rushed forwards, his arms outstretched to wrap her in them. They went right through her though, as if she weren't there. 

"Inuyasha…" she said, tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Kagome, what's going on?" He asked, gently, confused. "Why can't…why can't I touch you?" He looked down, his bangs covering his face. "Please don't tell me this is a dream…" 

"It's not a dream, Inuyasha…this is really me. I'm really here…" She said, crying. "…or, actually, it's my soul that's here…that's why you can't touch me. I had Kaede cast a spell so that I could tell you what happened"

"Why? What happened?" he asked. "Do you know why the well won't work?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…apparently, Kikyo sealed it with one of her arrows…only I can't pull it out."

_But why would Kikyo do that…?_ thought Inuyasha.

"Then…what are we going to do?" He asked, the pain in his voice obvious.

"Well…we're all going to try to find Kikyo, and get her to unseal it. Don't worry, everything should be back to normal soon…" Kagome said, her words confident, but the trembling of her voice betraying her worry. 

Inuyasha instinctively tried wrapping his arms around her again, only to have the go right through her. "Kagome…" he said, tears stinging his eyes. "I miss you so much…."

"Me too…" said Kagome. "…would you tell my parents that I'm okay, and that we'll get things back to normal soon?"

"No problem…" said Inuyasha. 

Kagome smiled. "Are they treating you alright? They didn't give you any trouble over this, did they?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked down. "You're mom has been great about the whole thing…and your brother has been showing me his 'videogame' things." 

Kagome didn't fail to notice that he only mentioned 2 members of her family. "Jii-chan's been giving you a hard time, hasn't he?" asked Kagome, sitting next to Inuyasha on the bed.

Inuyasha nodded. "I think he hates me. I heard him and you're mom arguing earlier…he doesn't care if I go to hell, so long as I'm not here." 

Kagome gasped. "That's…horrible of him." She saw the look on Inuyasha's face. "Don't worry…he'll come around eventually." _Nobody's ever accepted Inuyasha…this must be hard on him… _"And it won't matter once I'm back, anyway." She put her arms around him to hug him. 

Inuyasha wanted to cry harder, he couldn't even feel her gentle embrace. He looked down at her. "Kagome…I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry what I said about the shards being more important then your family and home. I was just being my normal stupid self…"

Kagome smiled up at him. "I know. Don't worry, I forgive you." A worried look passed over Kagome's face. "Inuyasha…I have to go now…"

Inuyasha had a desperate expression. "No…please wait…just stay here a little longer…" He stopped when Kagome completely faded from view. 

He hung his head, sadly. "I love you, Kagome…" 

  


*** 

  


It's been months since I updated this, I'm soooooooo sorry minna…I was real lazy, not to mention problems in real life…I realized the other day how long it's really been, and I feel so guilty now -_-'. I'm going to try not to let that happen again…*crosses fingers* Anyway, please review…the thing that got me to update this was finding out that I had gotten more reviews since January. I hope you all liked the fluff in this chapter…I live on fluff ^_^. Oh, and by the way…if there's anyone who'd be interested in IY rping with me, feel free to contact me. I must warn you, when I rp it tends to be just as sickeningly sweet as the above fluff ^_^. You can get me on any major IM client, AIM: iloveinuchan MSN: iloveinuchan@hotmail.com ICQ: 72122543 YIM: inuchandaisuki. *looks up at note* I guess I should stop babbling now…ja!


	5. Preparations and News

**Switched Times  
Chapter 5  
By Nimrodel  
** ***

  


Kagome felt like she was trying to swim upward in dark water, unable to reach the surface. All around her there was nothing, except for 2 points of light. One felt warm and safe, and she was trying desperately to get back to it, but the other was pulling her inexorably toward it. No matter how hard she tried to reach the warm light, she was drawn backwards to the other light. She felt lightheaded, and could almost swear she heard people calling her name... 

"Kagome! Wake up, Kagome!" 

Her eyes flew open. Glancing around, she saw Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede staring at her with concern and relief. 

"Kagome-chan, you're awake! Thank god!" said Sango, throwing her arms around her. "We thought we had lost you, we couldn't wake you up..." 

"Kagomeeee!" yelled Shippou,jumping into her lap. 

Miroku contented himself, for once, by just sitting there relieved. 

Kaede leaned over Kagome, feeling her head. "How do you feel, child? You fought the spell, and by all rights that should have killed you." 

_Oops.._ "I've felt...better..." ...Kagome's head felt like someone had smacked it with a baseball bat, and she was too weak even to sit up. She groaned a little. 

"Did you tell Inuyasha what happened, Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku. 

"Yeah...he knows what's going on now..." _I hope he's okay...he seems so uncomfortable in my world..._ The conversation they had was slowly coming back to Kagome. He had actually apologized to her about saying her home and family weren't important; he must really be feeling homesick. Kagome gasped...had he said what she thought she heard when she felt herself being pulled back to this time? Or had it just been her imagination...? 

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" asked Sango. "You just zoned out on us..." 

"I'm sorry, I'm fine...just thinking about some stuff, that's all..." replied Kagome. 

Sango looked at her with pity, seeming to get a hint of what it might be she was thinking about. "Don't worry, Kagome. You rest for awhile and get your strength back, and later on we'll start searching for Kikyo..." 

Kagome smiled. "Arigatou, Sango-chan...but, do you think you could do me a favor?"   


***

  


Inuyasha stumbled downstairs that morning, his head swimming. _She really came to me, I know it...I wasn't dreaming..._ Knowing why the well didn't work made everything a little bit more bearable, mostly because he knew it wasn't permanent. Kagome and the others WOULD find Kikyo, and they'd get the arrow out, and everything could go back to normal... 

Kagome's family was seated around the table, eating breakfast. Jii-chan completely ignored him, but Souta greeted him brightly. "Ohayou, Inu-no-niichan!". 

Inuyasha gave him a weak smile. "Hey kid." He sat down at the table, taking a deep breath and getting ready to deliver his news. 

"Inuyasha-kun, are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." asked Kagome's mom, a hint of concern in her voice. 

"I..." He began, unsure of exactly what to say. "K-Kagome came to me last night..." 

Everyone immediately went dead quiet, except for the sound of someone's spoon hitting their bowl. 

"What do you mean, demon? Was she here?" asked Jii-chan urgently. 

Inuyasha looked down. "Sort of...she said it was a spell, and that only her soul was here." 

Jii-chan stared at him for a second, then turned away, disgusted. "Stupid, it was only a dream." 

Inuyasha had known they'd probably doubt him, but he never expected this feeling of rejection. Kagome had always believed him..."No, I wasn't dreaming. I know it was real." 

Jii-chan looked as though he was about to say something, but Kagome's mom cut him off. "Go ahead, Inuyasha dear. What did she tell you?" 

Inuyasha looked down at the floor, suddenly very self-conscious. "She said the well was sealed, and that they were going to find the person who sealed it and get them to open it again..." He left out the part that the person who sealed it just happened to be his ex-girlfriend come back from the dead. He didn't think mentioning that would help matters any. "As soon as they do that, everything should be back to normal...oh, and she said to tell you that she's fine, and not to worry about her..." He bit his lip, expecting them to call him an idiot for believing what must obviously be a dream. 

"I guess that means you'll be able to go home soon, ne, Inuyasha? Did she say how long she expected it to be?" Kagome's mom asked him. 

He stared at her a minute in amazement before responding. She actually believed him..."Uh...no...she didn't. It might be a little while, but I don't think it'll be too long..." 

"Well, don't worry. No matter how long it takes, you're always welcome here." replied Kagome's mom, shooting Jii-chan a stern look. Jii-chan grumbled but didn't say anything. 

"T-thank you...I really appreciate it...umm...may I please be excused?" Inuyasha asked. He felt so unwelcome with Jii-chan glaring at him across the table, no matter how nice Kagome's mom was being. 

"Of course. I'll leave some food in the fridge if you get hungry later on." said Kagome's mom. 

"Arigatou." He said before quietly pushing in his chair and silently leaving the room.   


***

  


Kagome smiled to herself as she put away her pocket knife. It was done. 

"Kagome-sama, are you ready to go yet?" called Miroku. 

Sango came running up to her. "Everything's packed, are you done whatever it is you had wanted to do?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Good," said Sango, "Then we can get going. The sooner we find Kikyo, the sooner you get to see Inuyasha...what was it you had wanted to do here at the well, anyway?" 

Kagome glanced down at where she had carved words into the wood. "Just leaving a message for someone." she grinned. Sango followed her gaze and smiled. "I see...well, let's get going then." Kagome stood up and walked over to where Kirara was waiting for them, transformed. She through her bag up on the cat-demon's back before climbing on behind Sango.   


***

  


Inuyasha stepped into the the well house. He hadn't been in here since the day he found out it wasn't working, but now he needed some peace and quiet to think. Everything in this time was so different from what he was used to, at least the well was familiar... 

He slumped down beside the well, resting his head against it. He felt so confused and alone...not to mention unwelcome. He knew Higurashi-san was trying her best to make him feel comfortable in this time, but there was no way he every would...at least not without Kagome. Tears pricked at his eyes. Why couldn't Kaogme at least be here with him...? 

Her visit during the night had only made it that much more clear to him how much he missed her, how much she meant to him. He had had so little time to talk to her... 

His hands ran over a strange groove in the wood. Curious, he picked away at the decades old dirt. He gasped when he saw that it was a message, worn down over the centuries but still readable. His claws dug into the wood and he felt tears running down his cheeks. There, in the wood, read the words: 

_I love you, Inuyasha._

  
  


***

  
Arigatou to everyone who reviewed, especially LinaNverse, who also mailed me about the story. ^_^ It made me so happy, thank you! Please click the review button at the bottom, I really really love feedback...and we all want to make me Nimrodel happy so she writes fluff instead of leaving nasty cliffhangers or something ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 


	6. A trip to the mall

**Switched Times   
Chapter 6  
by Nimrodel**  
  
~*~*~*~*~  


  


Never before had Inuyasha felt both so complete and incomplete at the same time. Complete because he _knew_ Kagome (_his_ Kagome, he thought smugly) loved him. The elation brought by this thought alone was greater than any he had ever experienced before. However, he felt incomplete as well, because even though she loved him, they were trapped centuries away from each other, and he had no way of knowing when (_if_ whispered a small voice in his head, which he quickly pushed away) he would ever see her again. He wondered why fate was so cruel as to make them realize their feelings for one another when they were in two separate worlds completely. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, just inhaling her scent and enjoying her presence...but that was not possible. He was all alone... 

He hugged the pillow he was holding more tightly. He was curled up on Kagome's bed, and had been for most of the day. Ever since he had found the message at the well, he could think of nothing but Kagome. He heard footsteps approaching, and he found himself hoping against all hope that it would be her, that she had come back to him finally. 

It was only Kagome's mom that walked in the door though. Inuyasha realized she must have noticed by now that he barely ever used the guest room she had given him, and instead spent all his time in Kagome's room. She had never said anything about it though. Maybe she realized how comforting it was to him just to be surrounded by Kagome's scent... 

She sat down at the foot of the bed. "Inuyasha?" she asked gently. He looked up at her to indicate he was listening, and that she should continue. "I know you may not be staying here much longer, but I was thinking that maybe we should get you some clothes that would fit into this time better. You must get tired of wearing the same outfit all the time..." 

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "I guess..." 

Kagome's mom smiled. "Just imagine how pleased Kagome would be to see you in clothes from her time..." 

Inuyasha's eyes lit up a little. "She would?" 

Kagome's mom nodded, smirking. "I bet she'd love it. After all, wouldn't you love to see her in a kimono?" Kagome's mom watched as Inuyasha's eyes unfocused a little and he smiled. 

"Okay, let's go." He said, grinning. 

***

"Any luck at this village?" Kagome asked as Miroku came walking back from the home of the village chief. They had been asking at every place they saw if anyone had seen a miko that matched Kikyo's description recently. So far, they hadn't had any luck and Kagome was beginning to get worried. 

Miroku smiled. "Actually, yes." He watched as Kagome's eyes lit up, and chuckled. 

"Where did she go? How long ago was it?" She asked urgently. 

"He said that she had stopped here a few days ago, and had treated someone who was wounded. She hadn't stayed long, apparently, but had headed off in that direction." He said, pointing east. 

"Well then let's go!" She said, practically dragging them along. 

Miroku glanced over at Sango and smirked. "She really misses him, doesn't she?" he whispered. 

Sango smiled back. "Yeah, she does." 

***

"We're going to have to find you some clothes to wear to the mall, I think I may have some in the attic..." said Kagome's mom. "Just wait right here, I'll be right down." 

Inuyasha sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, and waited. Before long Kagome's mom came down with some clothes. 

"Here, try these. They're probably going to be a little big on you, but they'll do just for a trip to the mall." 

Inuyasha picked them up uncertainly. "O..kay.." Kagome's mom walked out of the room and waited outside until he was done. 

"Okay, I'm dressed now.." Came Inuyasha's voice uncertainly. Kagome's mom opened the door. 

"You look just fine in those clothes!" She said, smiling, Inuyasha looked down at himself skeptically, but didn't say anything. 

***

Kagome walked into the clearing, and instantly drew back. They had been following footprints they had found, presumably Kikyo's, and they stopped here. There was an aura of evil all around the clearing, although it seemed days old. 

"Is something wrong, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, concerned. Then the aura of evil hit her, and she stepped back as well. "What's wrong with this place?" She asked. 

"Something...very evil was here..." Kagome said. 

Miroku glanced around. "This aura is familiar...I think it must have been Naraku..." he looked worried. 

"Naraku?" gasped Kagome. "...and Kikyo's footprints just end here..." 

Sango grimaced. "That means that Naraku has Kikyo..." 

***

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Kagome's mom were at the mall. The first thing they did was look for some clothing stores. 

Kagome's mom grabbed a couple pairs of jeans and t-shirts for him, then shoved him into a changing room. Inuyasha was silent for a couple minutes. 

"Inuyasha...are you okay in there?" asked Kagome's mom. 

"...they're too tight..." he replied. 

"Let me see." she said, thinking of the baggy clothes he usually wore. What she had picked out should fit him just fine. 

He stepped out uncertainly, and looked at Kagome's mom. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. Kagome's mom smiled at him. "They fit you just fine." 

Inuyasha frowned. "Are you sure? They're so...tight..." he mumbled. 

"Don't worry, they're supposed to be like that. You look fine in them." said Kagome's mom. 

Inuyasha looked uncertain until a couple of girls passed by and looked at him appreciatively. "Okay, they'll do." He said. If only they would make Kagome look at him like that, then it'd all be worth it. 

Next they went to get him some shoes, which Inuyasha soon decided were the bane of his existence. He complained about every pair Higurashi-san got him to try on, until they reached a compromise and got him sandals. 

They were just leaving the shoe store, when they suddenly heard someone yelling "Higurashi-san!" Kagome's mom paused as Kagome's three friends came running up. 

"Oh, hi girls. How are you doing?" she asked. 

"We're just fine, Higurashi-san...how is Kagome doing? Is her tazmanian flu gone yet?" asked Ayumi. 

Kagome's mom sweatdropped. "Uh...yeah...but she's in the hospital for them to do some tests on her, so she's not at home right now..." she replied. 

The three girls sighed. Yuka glanced at Inuyasha. "Who's this?" 

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Kagome's mom quickly answered for him. "He's one of Kagome's friends...he's staying at the shrine with us for a little while." 

"Oh, I see." said Eri. 

"Would you girls like to take him to find something to eat? I have a little shopping I'd like to do..." grinned Higurashi-san. 

"Sure, that'd be great!" said Ayumi, and she grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve as she waved goodbye to Kagome's mom. Once they had gone a little farther, she turned to him. "Ne, are you Kagome's boyfriend?" she asked. 

Inuyasha blushed faintly. "I...I guess..." he replied, thinking about the message at the well. 

The girls smiled triumphantly. "So YOU're the rude, jealous, violent two-timer!" 

***

Waaaiii! People like my story, I'm so happy! And everyone seems to love the waff, too. ^_^ Don't worry, there's gonna be plenty of that coming. I'm planning for the last 2 or so chapters to be so sickeningly sweet that you'll all get cavities just reading them ^_^. Now all I have to do is figure out what to do until then...*sweatdrop* ...I'm also planning on bringing Houjou into it soon *evil grin* ...So, what'd you all think of this chapter? Pleeeeaaase review, onegai! I love reviews... 


	7. The mall part II

**Switched Times  
Chapter 7  
By Nimrodel  
*****

"Whaaaaat?" yelled Inuyasha. "What the hell are you talking about?!" 

"He's definitely rude." whispered Ayumi to the others. 

"...what did you mean, 'rude, jealous, violent two-timer'?" asked Inuyasha, his uncertainty growing. _ Does Kagome really think of me like that?_

"We hear all about you whenever Kagome is feeling good...she's usually complaining about you." 

"She is?" asked Inuyasha quietly. 

"Yeah!" said Eri. "It seems like you two are always fighting!" 

Inuyasha was silent. Afterall, they _did_ fight alot when Kagome tried to go home. 

"I don't see why Kagome stays with you even...she deserves better than you." Said Yuka, walking into a pizza restaurant and sitting at a booth. 

Inuyasha got pushed over next to a window, surrounded by the girls, who were all paying very close attention to him and making him extremely nervous. 

"...I mean, from what she tells us, you're horrible. Constantly insulting her.." 

Inuyasha winced. 

"...and trying to control her..." 

He winced again. 

"Not to mention you get jealous!" 

This time, Inuyasha looked up defensively. "I have a right to be jealous. She's MINE." he growled. 

Eri glared at him. "You have absolutely NO right to be jealous. You can't even decide between Kagome and your old girlfriend!" 

Inuyasha blinked. "Y-you mean Kikyo?" 

"Whatever her name is. You shouldn't toy with Kagome's feelings like that...if you're her boyfriend, you had better be only hers!" yelled Yuka. 

"But...Kikyo d- got hurt because of me. I have to make it up to her...I owe her..." said Inuyasha, looking down. 

"...and you don't think you're hurting Kagome now?" fumed Eri. 

"I..." said Inuyasha. He hadn't ever thought of that. 

"You've never seen what she's like when you're fighting with her, have you? You've never seen how desperate she looks, how depressed, how miserable..." said Ayumi. "It's really killing her, you and that other girlfriend of yours." 

"It..is?" said Inuyasha quietly, sinking down into his chair. How could he not have realized he was doing this to Kagome? 

"Yes, it is. I really don't know why she keeps going back to you...after what you've done to her..." 

Inuyasha felt like he was ready to cry...he had hurt Kagome. Badly. Repeatedly. "I...I'm sorry..." 

The girls eyes softened at his words and the expression on his face. "We're not the ones you need to tell that..." 

Inuyasha slumped down to the table. "I can't believe I hurt her.." he mumbled sadly. 

Ayumi glanced at him with pity. "You really do love her, don't you? You're not just playing with her..." 

Inuyasha looked up at her in horror. "What kind of bastard do you take me for? I'd never do that to her on purpose..." 

Eri sighed. "Well, you have to stop doing it to her by accident then. You need to get rid of that other girlfriend of yours." 

Inuyasha looked down at the table silently. After a while, he nodded slightly. "For Kagome..."  


***

"What are we going to do?" asked Kagome dejectedly. "Naraku has Kikyo..." 

Miroku sighed. "Well...I guess that means we have to go save her...somehow.." 

"But...how? We don't even know where Naraku's castle is..." said Kagome. 

"That's a good question, Kagome-chan...I guess we better start looking." Said Sango. 

"I think there's another village not too far ahead...I can probably procure lodging for us for the night there." said Miroku. 

As they walked along, Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango-chan...what if we can't do it...?" she asked sadly. 

"Kagome, don't let yourself think like that. We will get Inuyasha back, I promise." She said, hugging Kagome. 

Miroku looked back at them with pity in his eyes. 

"That's right, Kagome-sama. We'll stop at nothing until you get to see him again...I can tell how much he means to you..." 

Kagome just nodded silently and continued walking, silently praying everything would turn out alright.  


***

"Ne...do you think you guys could help me show Kagome I'm sorry for everything?" asked Inuyasha hesitantly. He wasn't 

usually one to request help, but he didn't know what to do. 

Yuka smiled. "Sure, we'll help. You're probably completely clueless..." The other two girls giggled. 

Inuyasha looked down. "...what do I need to do?" 

"Hmm..." said Eri. "Girls LOVE presents...why don't you get Kagome something special?" 

"I...kinda don't have any money. Higurashi-san took me in..." Inuyasha said, slightly embarrassed. 

"Oh...I see..." said Ayumi. "Tell you what...we'll help you get something...on one condition." 

"What?" asked Inuyasha, willing to do just about anything to make it up to Kagome. 

"Carry ALL our bags for us." The girls giggled.  


***

Inuyasha would never have imagined that anyone would need this much junk. Heck, this was even more than Kagome's pack! He followed the girls, trying to see through the pile of packages and bags he was carrying. 

"Ano...how much longer 'til we find something for Kagome, huh?" he asked, slightly annoyed. 

Eri sighed. "Well...I guess we should do that now..." 

_Finally_ thought Inuyasha. 

"I know!" cried Ayumi, pulling everyone along.   


***

"Flowers? That's a great idea, Ayumi-chan!" cried Eri. 

Inuyasha sneezed. All these plants were driving his nose crazy. 

"How about these over here...they're beautiful!" said Yuka. Inuyasha walked over. 

"Uh...I might not be seeing Kagome for awhile...flowers might not last the long..." He sneezed again. 

The girls sweatdropped. "Yeah...maybe these weren't such a good idea..." said Ayumi, as Inuyasha sneezed again.   


***

"Okay, this is the best idea yet...chocolate!" said Eri. They all walked into the candy store. 

Inuyasha licked his lips. "This stuff smells good..." 

"Girls love chocolates...Kagome'll be sure to forgive you if you give her some of this." said Ayumi. 

Inuyasha's mouth watered as he looked at the chocolates. They smelled sooooo good. 

"I think those are Kagome's favorites." said Eri, pointing to one kind. "Have any of you ever had them? They're really good..." 

"No, I haven't had those before" Said Yuka. "Why don't we get some and try them!" 

They got just enough to have a little each. Inuyasha popped his peice into his mouth, savoring the delicious flavor. This stuff was almost as good as ramen. 

"Mmmm...that was good!" said Ayumi. 

They looked around at the chocolates some more, but suddenly Inuyasha began feeling not so well. He ran out of the store quickly and to the nearest garbage can. 

"Aww...poor guy. Must be allergic to chocolate." said Yuka. 

"Gee...he's reacting like my dog did when I accidentally fed it some." said Eri.  


***

A little while later, they were off looking for something else. Inuyasha had refused to go near the chocolate store again. 

"Okay, I know something that'll be perfect! There's no way this can go wrong." said Ayumi. 

"What?" everyone chorused. 

"Jewelry!" she exclaimed. "There's no way you can go wrong with that!" 

"Yeah!" cried Yuka. "Great idea!" 

They dragged Inuyasha over to a jewelry stand. He sat there looking at the jewelry, amazed. 

_Wow...people must be rich now! I've never seen so much jewelry before in my life..._ he thought. 

"So...what do you want to get for Kagome?" asked Yuka. 

"How about...that one!" said Inuyasha, smiling.  


***

A little while later, Kagome's mom found them. She thanked the girls for showing Inuyasha around, then headed towards the doors. 

"Uh...thanks for helping me...I really appreciate it." said Inuyasha. 

"No problem." said Eri. "Kagome's our best friend." 

"...for making me realize what an idiot I've been too..." Inuyasha said, looking down. 

"I think I can see now why Kagome likes you...you're sweet when you want to be..." said Yuka. "You had just better start treating her right from now on, or else we'll track you down and skin you alive, got it?" 

Inuyasha gulped, not doubting that they would actually do that. "Got it." he said, turning to follow Kagome's mom.  


***

Once they got home, Inuyasha jumped up into the Goshinboku. He pulled a box out of his sleeve and opened it. 

Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped locket. It was silver, with a ruby in the center. He smiled smugly. Kagome would love it.  


----- 

Arigatou to everyone who reviewed...I love reviews...*cough: hint hint* I had lotsa fun making Kagome's friends chew Inuyasha out for the way he treats Kagome...heh heh heh...not to mention torturing Inuyasha as they shopped...^_^ I'm planning on 4 or 5 more chapters after this, so everyone review and give me enough motivation to write them ^_^ 


	8. Escape

**

Switched Times  
Chapter 8  
By Nimrodel  
  


** ~^~**~```~**~^~  
  


Later that day, after much thinking and daydreaming, Inuyasha finally climbed out of the Goshinboku. He was in a very good mood, happy he had found away to (hopefully) make it up to Kagome for the way he had treated her...although he was beginning to wonder how long it would be until he would see her again. Should it have taken them this long to find Kikyo? What could have happened that it was taking so long? Inuyasha sighed, attributing his impatience to his anxiousness to see Kagome. He ached to hld her in his arms, to tell her how much he cared, not to mention give her the locket he had found her. He hoped they would be back soon. 

As he walked by a closed door in the house, he heard raised voices. When his sensitive ears picked up his name, he flattened against the wall near the door, listening silently. 

"I can't you believe you got that DEMON clothes!" yelled Jii-chan. 

"He couldn't just go around wearing his normal clothes all the time, father. He needed something else." replied Kagome's mom calmly. 

"Why would he need new clothes? He's a demon! You wasted perfectly good money on him!" 

"I don't see the money as wasted at all." said Kagome's mom firmly. 

"He doesn't even help out around the shrine at all, and you're letting him stay, feeding him, even buying him clothes! I won't stand for this anymore." 

"Father..." said Kagome's mom through clenched teeth, "he is our guest, and he is welcome under my room for as long as he cares to stay." 

"I refuse to live under the same roof as that disgusting youkai!" yelled Jii-chan angrily. 

"Be quiet, father, he'll hear you!" hissed Kagome's mom. 

"It's a little late for that," said Inuyasha, walking into the room quietly. "I heard everything." he said with a hint of anger. He glared at Jii-chan. "Look, I never asked to be stuck here. Believe me, I want nothing more than to go home. But you know what? I'm STUCK here, far away from home, and far away from the only people who ever cared about me. I'm in a world I don't understand half of, and YOU think _YOU_ have a right to complain? I don't find living with you to be too much of a picnic either, but you don't hear me complaining every chance I get. All you can do is whine about living with a 'disgusting youkai'. I'm half human you know," he said defensively. "You make me sick, jiji, but you know what? You get your wish. I'm leaving." He turned to Kagome's mom and bowed. "Thank you for everything you've done, Higurashi-san. I know you tried your best to make me feel welcome." With that he straightened up and left, slamming the door. 

Kagome's mom stared dumbly after him for a second before turning disbelievingly to Jii-chan. "Look what you've done! I'm going to go find him and talk to him..." she said, leaving as well. She could be heard yelling his name, obviously having no luck in locating him. He didn't want to be found, and he didn't want to talk. All he wanted was Kagome... 

*** 

"Ne, Kagome-chan...it's getting late, I think we should stop..." said Sango. 

"No!" replied Kagome fervently. "We have to find Naraku! We have to get Kikyo so Inuyasha can come back..." 

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said, "Looking in the dark will do us no good. We need our rest." 

"But..." began Kagome. 

"Do you think Inuyasha would like to see you become ill because of him, Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku. 

Kagome sighed in defeat. "No, I suppose not...but it's been days, and we still haven't found any sign of Naraku..." tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I miss Inuyasha..." 

Sango walked over and put her arm around Kagome. "I know Kagome-chan, but wandering around in the dark isn't going to help get him back. Don't worry, we'll start looking again first thing in the morning." 

Kagome could only nod silently. They stopped at the first available place they came to and made camp. 

*** 

It was late that night when Inuyasha finally climbed down out of the Goshinboku where he had been hiding all day. Luckily no one had seen him. Now that it was dark and everyone was hopefully asleep, he could get the things he needed and go. 

Silently he jumped into Kagome's room through the window. He changed quickly out of his modern clothes into his haori and hakama. Looking around, he took only one thing: the picture of him, Kagome, and the others. He stared at it for a second, biting his lip sadly, before finally stuffing it up his sleeve. He already had the necklace for Kagome. He was ready to go. 

He crept over to the window sill silent as a shadow. He was about to jump out when the door behind him suddenly opened. 

"Inuyasha!" it was Kagome's mom. "You're still here!" 

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "Not for long...I'm going. I'm too much trouble here." 

Kagome's mom walked over to Inuyasha. "You're not trouble, Inuyasha. Don't leave." she said, a hint of pleading in her voice. 

Inuyasha sat down on the floor, his ears drooping. "I am trouble, all I do is make you and that jiji fight." 

Kagome's mom walked over, gently lifting his face to look at hers. "Inuyasha, you are no trouble. I don't mind you staying at all, and Souta loves that you're here. Jii-chan just has trouble accepting you, and I think he's wrong." 

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm still the cause. Once I leave you won't have to worry anymore..." he trailed off. 

"Baka...where do you think you're going to go?" asked Kagome's mom. 

"I...don't know." admitted Inuyasha. 

"That's because there's no where else you really _could_ go, Inuyasha. Besides...what would Kagome think if she came back and you weren't here waiting for her, hn?" said Kagome's mom, smiling a little. 

Inuyasha set his stuff back down. "I guess you're right..." Something about Kagome's mom made him feel accepted once more...she must be where Kagome got it from. "How did you know I was in here?" He asked. 

"I saw you jump out of the tree...I've been looking for you all day, you know." Kagome's mom replied. 

Inuyasha felt a slight stab of guilt. "I...I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Inuyasha. You had every right to feel the way you did." Kagome's mom said softly. 

Inuyasha pulled the picture he had taken out of his sleeve. "I miss Kagome..." he whispered sadly. 

"So do I, Inuyasha...but I'm sure she's fine." 

*** 

Kagome couldn't sleep...it seemed ages since she saw Inuyasha last, and it had only been a few days. Every time she closed her eyes, images of him bombarded her, keeping her from sleep. 

She stood up, deciding to go for a walk. She had never realized before how comforting Inuyasha's presence was, or how much she missed him when he wasn't around. Now that he was no longer there with her, she felt empty...hollow...alone... 

Kagome sat down against a tree...there was a thin crescent moon in the sky. It would be the new moon soon, she realized. Her thoughts were once again drawn irresistably towards Inuyasha. In only a day or two he'd be turning human for a night...he'd always seemed so much more...vulnerable...in that form. She wondered how he felt in her time. She hoped he wouldn't have to stay there permanently, as she was privately beginning to fear, though she would never admit it to herself. 

"Inuyasha...I miss y-mmmmpppphhh!" she said, as a hand clapped over her mouth. Another strong arm snaked around her waist, holding her captive. 

"You're coming with me." whispered a voice in her ear. 

*** 

Hey minna...sorry the chapter took so long. I've been busy getting ready to go back to school, and I've also been working on a couple of other things. *sniffles* Not to mention I only got 3 reviews last chapter...pleeeeease review. Onegai? I beg of thee? 3 more chapters left. The last 2 are going to be completely filled with waff...and the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll be motivated enough to write them. 

V Click that button and review! V 


	9. Developments

** Switched Times  
Chapter 9  
By Nimrodel  
** *~*~*  
  


"Here," said Jii-chan, shoving a broom into Inuyasha's hand. "Go sweep over there or something..." 

Inuyasha had agreed to stay at the shrine, although when Jii-chan found out he was certainly less than pleased. Inuyasha had insisted that he help out somehow, though, since Kagome's mom was giving him so much...a home, food, clothing. _Not to mention that old jiji won't be able to complain that I don't help out this way..._

Inuyasha headed over in the direction Jii-chan had indicated; the wellhouse. As he swept outside, his mind drifted. Kagome had been gone for a very long time now, and he was beginning to really worry. There was no reason for her to have taken this long, unless something had happened to her...his heart clenched at the thought. Something bad happening to Kagome, with him not there to protect her. He would have assumed he was just being impatient, except for the deep sense of forboding in his heart... 

***

Miroku slowly woke, some sixth sense telling him that something was wrong. He glanced around the campsite...Shippou was asleep next to Kirara, Sango was on the other side of the fire, and Kagome...Kagome was gone! 

"Sango, wake up!" he said, shaking her. 

"W-what is it, Houshi-sama?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

"It's Kagome-sama...she's not here!" he said, his concern showing in his eyes. 

Sango sat straight up instantly. "She's gone? Shit..." She hurriedly grabbed Hiraikotsu, waking Kirara up. "We have to go find her...Inuyasha would never forgive us if anything happened to her.." 

Miroku climbed on Kirara on back of Sango, and within seconds they were off, searching for any sign of their friend. 

***

Inuyasha yawned. This sweeping stuff was incredibly boring. He had been done in front of the wellhouse for awhile, but not wanting to converse with Kagome's grandfather if he could at all avoid it, he continued to look busy. 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as some visitors to the shrine made their way over toward him and the wellhouse. 

"...I heard there's some legend about a girl travelling through time in it." said one boy. 

"Probably just some stupid old tale." replied the other. Inuyasha looked at them. 

"Don't say something stupid if you don't know the first thing about it." he said to them, the slightest hint of anger in his voice. "You don't know...you have no idea how important this well was..." 

Normally the boys would have hurried away as soon as they could, instead of risking being told some boring old legend that was only half-true. This time, however, the look of anguish that crossed this strange person's face held them rooted to the spot. "W...what do you mean? Why was it so important?" asked the first boy slowly. 

Inuyasha sat down on a bench, and the boys on the ground in front of him. "You see...a long long time ago, about 400 years, this well was very special to the people who lived around here. There was a beautiful, wonderful girl," at this his expression softened. "..who legend says travelled through this well. She was from the future, and the only way for her to get to the past was by using the well." 

"For her, it all began one day when she was pulled into the well by a youkai, and magically transported to the Sengoku Jidai. The reason she could do this was because she had the Shikon no Tama in her body, although she didn't know it at the time. When she landed on the other side, she desperately searched for for her home, her family, anything she knew. What she did find, however, was a lowly hanyou pinned to a tree." 

"She was attacked by the same youkai that had pulled her into the well. She would have surely died, especially when the youkai ripped the Shikon no Tama our of her body, but luckily she was saved. Ignoring the pleas of the whole village, she pulled the arrow that sealed the hanyou to the tree out, releasing him. He killed the centipede youkai. The problem was, that stupid hanyou was ready to kill her too, to get the Shikon no Tama. At the time he wanted to use it to become a full youkai. Little did the baka know that soon he would fall head over heels in love with the girl." 

"The girl subdued him," at this he clutched the rosary around his neck. "and prevented him from killing her. Soon, other youkai came to attack her and steal the Shikon no Tama. One succeeded, a crow youkai. However, the youkai didn't escape with his life. The girl hit him with a magical arrow, killing it. Unfortunately, _or was it? he thought..._ the Shikon no Tama shattered into thousands of little pieces. The girl and the hanyou vowed to find all the peices and restore the Shikon no Tama." 

"Then what happened?" asked the second boy excitedly. This guy actually made those old legends interesting...it was like he lived them or something. 

Inuyasha sighed...he wasn't sure he could keep going, telling these kids some of the most important things that had ever happened to him like this right now..."Why don't you come back another time, and I'll tell you more stories then. Maybe about how the girl and the hanyou met their other companions, the baby kitsune, the delinquent preist, and the youkai exterminator." 

The boys stood up excitedly. "Let's go ask mom if we can come back tomorrow!" yelled the one excitedly as they ran off. 

After they were gone, Jii-chan stepped stepped out of the shadows. _Oh great, now I'm going to be get yelled at for being lazy..._ thought Inuyasha. He stood up. "I was just-" 

"How did you do that?" Jii-chan interrupted him. 

"Wha-?" Inuyasha was confused. 

"They listened to you...they _wanted_ to hear the story..." said Jii-chan quietly. "I've never been able to do that." 

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "I...I dunno. I just told them what happened, that's all." 

Jii-chan shook his head in amazement, then reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Inuyasha looked at him curiously as he handed it to him. "What's this?" 

"That's today's pay. After all, you're working at the shrine, you should get paid like anyone else." Jii-chan smiled at him. 

Inuyasha watched as Jii-chan walked away. Somehow his life had suddenly gotten much better... 

***

Kagome glared silently at her captor...knowing that yelling at him would do no good. In fact, it might just amuse him. Nor was she in any position to yell now; she was trapped, held against a wall by roots that wrapped tightly around her, making it to breath, much less move. Not far from her, Kikyo was in a similar position, with a deadly calm expression on her face. 

Kagome closed her eyes, trying not to lose control of her temper. At this point, it would only make things worse. "Naraku...what do you want?" she hissed through clenched teeth. 

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Oh, not much. Just the Shikon no Tama...and Inuyasha dead." 

Kagome felt a new wave of fury wash over her. "Over my dead body..." 

"Oh, that can be arranged, I assure you. But we have other things to talk about first...tell me, where is are the Shikon shards? You don't have them with you..." Naraku said. 

_That's right...they're in my bag, in my time..._ "They're somewhere you're never going to get to them, Naraku." 

Naraku stepped forward angrily, grabbing Kagome's throat. "Don't play games, just answer. Where are they?" 

Kagome strained to breath. "I...don't...have...them." she managed to force out. 

Naraku released her roughly. "Then you are of no use to me." he smirked. "Although, it will be fun seeing Inuyasha's expression as I tell him in excrutiating detail about how I tortured you until you died." 

"You...you unbelievable bastard!" screamed Kagome. Raging fury washed through her, and she felt something snap. Blinding white light filled the room... 

***

Inuyasha swept the ground contentedly. He hadn't realized how much he had been hungering for acceptance, acceptance that he now had. Now all he needed for his life to be perfect would be to have his Kagome back... 

He watched as a boy walked up the stairs of the shrine. Another visitor...not that Inuyasha minded to much, but he wasn't used to seeing so many people in a day... 

"Excuse me...is Kagome Higurashi here?" asked the boy. 

Inuyasha supressed a glare. What did this boy want with Kagome? "No, she isn't. Why?" he asked roughly. 

The boy seemed not to notice Inuyasha's hostile aura. Boy, was he dense. "Well, we had arranged to go on a date today, but since she isn't here...she must not be feeling well again, I guess." 

Inuyasha nodded. "A date?!" Inuyasha said, alarmed. 

Houjou smiled. "Yes...we've been going out for awhile, you see. Of course, all her illnesses keep interfering...but that means nothing to me." Houjou said, oblivious to the distressed expression on Inuyasha's face. "By the way, I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you? My name is Houjou." 

"Inuyasha" he mumbled. Kagome likes this guy enough to go out with him...multiple times? 

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. Do you work here?" asked Houjou. 

"Yeah...I'm staying here actually. Higurashi-san took me in." Inuyasha said quietly, his mind on other things, such as this guy's relationship with Kagome. 

"Ah, I see. Well, nice meeting you, Inuyasha-san. If you could give these herbal teas to Kagome, I'd appreciate it. They're supposed to make her feel better." Houjou walked down the shrine steps. 

Inuyasha's gaze followed him until he was our of view, and then Inuyasha sunk to the ground despairingly. 

_Kagome...likes this guy._ He threw the teas angrily. _Damn it, and I thought my life had just taken a turn for the better..._ Inuyasha felt hot tears running down his cheeks. _She doesn't love me...she loves _this_ guy. God, I'm such an idiot..._ Inuyasha curled up into a ball, his almost happy life shattered into tiny peices...not to mention his heart. 

***

*sigh* I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but blame school. It takes up too much time Anyway...next chapter is one you've probably all been waiting for, and it shall be waffy. R&R, onegai! 


	10. Reunion

**Switched Times  
Chapter 10  
by Nimrodel  
**   
  
~*~*~  


"What is it, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked when she saw Miroku stop. 

"It's a barrier," he said, looking defeated. "...and it's incredibly strong." 

"Do you think...Kagome-chan..." Sango trailed off. 

"Yes, I'd say there's a good chance she's in there somewhere. I'd also bet Naraku is involved, considering the strength of the barrier..." Miroku replied. 

"Do you think you can get through the barrier?" asked Sango. 

"Probably not..." said Miroku dejectedly. 

"Then what are we going to do?" she wondered sadly. 

Miroku sighed, then sat down on the ground and began meditating, trying to open the barrier.   
  


***

  


Inuyasha lay curled up in Kagome's bed, hugging a pillow sadly. No matter how hard he fought it, waves of sadness and shame kept overwhelming him. He had been wrong; Kagome had never loved him. Obviously she loved this Houjou guy. 

_Geez...now I know how she must have felt every time she saw me with Kikyo..._

A quiet sniffle escaped Inuyasha. He had almost thought today would be a good day earlier. It had quickly turned terrible. Kagome didn't love him...he had finally given into his emotions, and admitted to himself that she was indeed the most important thing in the world to him, only to find she had some other lover. Not only that, but tonight was the new moon...he would turn human. He was always more emotional as a human...and he was already feeling miserable. 

Curling up into a little ball, Inuyasha felt the tears he had been fighting so valiantly slip down his cheeks. He buried his face in the pillow, muffling the sounds of his grief.   
  


***

  


A blast of energy originating from Kagome threw Naraku backwards, dissolving the vines that held her and Kikyo in place. The force of Kagome's rage threw Naraku against the opposite wall, and his body seemed to be dissolving a bit as well. 

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted, but his body felt weak...this girl had more power than he had ever thought. 

"Naraku..." she fumed "I swear I will kill you with my own to hands before I ever let you get your filthy hands on _MY_ Inuyasha!" Tendrils of energy shot out from her, speeding towards Naraku. 

"Stupid girl...you think you'll be able to stop me?" He laughed, turning into a cloud of smoke, and floating away. 

As the target of her anger disappeared, Kagome began to feel weak...very weak. She stumbled over to Kikyo. 

"We have to get out of here...you have to help us..." she said, struggling to just stay awake. 

At that second, Miroku and Sango broke into the room, and Kagome slumped to the floor unconscious.   
  


***

  


When she came to, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippou were huddled around her worriedly. They all seemed to relax when she woke up. 

"Kagome! You're okay!" screamed Shippou, instantly clinging onto her. 

"I'm fine, Shippou-chan," she said, sitting up a little. "Just a little tired..." 

"We were so worried about you, Kagome-chan. I'm so glad you're alright..." said Sango. 

"We saw Naraku leaving...how did you manage that?" asked Miroku. 

"I..." said Kagome, thinking back. Everything that had happened began flooding her mind. "Where's Kikyo?" she asked urgently. 

"Outside." said Kaede. "But you need to rest after your ordeal with Naraku..." 

"No!" said Kagome, getting to her feet. "I need to see Inuyasha..." 

And with that she ran out the door to find Kikyo.   
  


***

  


"...and so, you want me to unseal the well so you can go back to your time and so Inuyasha can come back here?" asked Kikyo calmly. 

"Yes, please...please say you'll do it..." Kagome begged. 

Kikyo smiled coldly. "I will, but there's one condition." 

Kagome looked up. "What?" she asked, willing to do nearly anything. 

Kikyo smiled almost smugly. "Once Inuyasha comes back, I want you to stop trying to win his heart. He's mine." 

"I..." Kagome started to object, but if she didn't agree she'd never see Inuyasha again. But could she live knowing that she could never love him? Her lip trembled. Could she live with herself if she never let him come back home? 

"I agree." she said quietly, trying to fight off tears. 

"Good." said Kikyo. She walked over to the well and pulled out the arrow. It made it seem like such a simple thing. 

Kagome scrambled over to the well as soon as the arrow was out, jumping in immediately.   
  


***

  


Kagome crept quietly up the stairs; it was night. Now that it came to it, she was a little anxious. What would Inuyasha say? 

As she reached the top of the steps, she realized she heard quiet crying coming from her room. _Who...?_ she thought, walking over to the door. It was open just a crack. Looking in, she saw a figure with long black hair wearing red curled up on her bed, crying. 

Inuyasha. 

Her heart nearly broke as she saw him. She never thought she'd see him crying like this...had he hated staying in this time that much? She quietly pushed open the door and walked over to him. He didn't appear to notice her, so absorbed was he sobbing into the pillow. She gently put her arms around him, hugging him. 

He stiffened immediately, gasping. He turned his head slowly, as though afraid it was all a dream. When he saw it was her, his eyes went wide. 

"K..Kagome?" he asked, his voice cracking with emotion. 

"Hai...it's me." she said softly, sitting down on the bed next to him. 

The next thing she knew, his arms were around her and he was crying softly into her shoulder. 

"Kagome, I missed you so badly..I..." 

"Shhhhh..." she said, stroking his hair gently. "Everything is okay, the well is working again." 

"Good.." he whimpered. "Kagome...I...I'm sorry for what I said about the shards being more important that your home and family...." 

Kagome hugged him gently. "It's okay, I forgave you for that already..." 

Inuyasha still had his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I was being so stupid..." he mumbled. "I..." he blushed, "I got you something...to apologize..." 

Kagome looked up at him, a little suprised. "You did?" 

Inuyasha blushed even more. "Yeah..." he said quietly. He reached into his haori and pulled out the heart locket, handing it too her. "For you." he said, looking away. 

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Inuyasha..it's beautiful..." she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love it." She was smiling widely. 

Inuyasha blushed harder. "Y-you do?" he asked, looking into her eyes hesitantly. 

"Yes." she said, laying her head against his shoulder. She stayed like that, and Inuyasha clumsily wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

"Inuyasha..." she said quietly, "I missed you so badly..." 

"Me too," he said, holding her possesssively. 

They both fell silent. After a few minutes, Inuyasha spoke up. "Don't you want to go tell your family that you're back?" he asked quietly. 

"Not yet...I just want to stay like this for awhile." She said hopefully. 

"Okay." Said Inuyasha simply. 

They laid down on the bed, and Inuyasha pulled the covers up over them. Inuyasha held her tightly, as though he never planned on letting go. 

"Kagome..." he said nervously, "There's something I want to tell you..." 

"Yes?" she asked, looking into his eyes. 

His cheeks burned bright red, and he hesitantly said, "I love you." 

She felt her heart melt, and hugged him so tightly he thought he would burst. "I love you too..." 

Inuyasha felt an awesome surge of relief. "Y-you do? What about Houjou?" 

"Houjou? No way...he's so dense, and he's incredibly boring..." she hugged him tighter. "I...I only love you..." 

Inuyasha held her closer. "Kagome, you have no idea how happy you've just made me..." he said. 

"Don't be so sure of that..." she said, smiling. Her eyes caught his, and they both leaned closer to each other. Seconds later they're lips met hesitantly. The kiss was long and full of love, and when they finally parted they were both smiling happily. Kagome snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. 

"Good night, Inuyasha..." she said, closing her eyes. 

"'Night...my Kagome..." he said, smiling. Soon they were both fast asleep.   
  


***

  


Yay! One more chapter to go, and it should have lots of fluff just like this one. Special thanks to Ally for bugging me to finish this chapter ^_^ Hope everyone enjoyed it. 


	11. Epilogue

**Switched Times  
Chapter 11  
by Nimrodel  
**   
  
~*~*~  


As morning sunlight flooded the room, hitting Kagome's face, she began to wake up. Feelings of warmth, happiness, and comfort flooded her senses. She was enveloped in something warm, and it felt wonderful. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking. 

At first all she saw was red, everywhere. As her eyes focused, she smiled. She was in Inuyasha's arms; he had them wrapped around her tightly. He looked so peaceful, laying there. She had never seen a smile on his face like the one she saw now...he seemed so content just holding her. She couldn't resist leaning forward and placing the softest of kisses to his lips. 

Blinking, he started waking up slowly. He stared at her for a second as though still dreaming, and said softly, "Kagome...?" 

"It's me..." she whispered, hugging him tightly. 

"Then it wasn't a dream?" he asked softly, holding her as though he never planned on letting go. 

"No" she smiled, "I'm really here." 

He kissed her softly, holding her close. Feelings of relief and happiness poured from his lips. When they finally parted, he whispered softly, "I'm so glad." 

Her stomach ruined the moment by growling softly. She blushed. 

"Hungry?" he teased, nuzzling her neck gently. 

"Of course! I haven't eaten in days..." she let slip. 

His eyes widened in alarm. "You what?!" He sat up, pulling her up as well. "We're going to go get you some breakfast immediately. What were you thinking, you baka? Not eating in days?!" 

Kagome looked down. "It wasn't exactly by choice, Inuyasha..." 

He looked at her for a minute, then sighed. "You can tell me why later, you're going to go eat right now." He looked down for a second, blushing. "I...If I yelled, I'm sorry. I was worried about you. You could've gotten sick or something..." 

Touched by this moment of concern for her, she hugged him gently. He sighed, and helped her up. "Let's go down and get you some food, okay?" he said softly. 

***

  


When Inuyasha walked into the kitchen with Kagome following him, everything became dead quiet. Someone's spoon hit their bowl. 

Souta was the first to break the silence. "Nee-chan!" 

Everyone was soon clustered around her, hugging her and asking her questions. Kagome managed to finally get a word in edgewise. "Yes, I'm back. Everything is okay now, the well is working." 

"When did you come back?" asked Jii-chan. 

"Last night..." Kagome replied. 

"Why didn't you wake everyone up and tell us you were back, nee-chan?" asked Souta. 

Kagome blushed. Her mom spoke up. "I think Kagome may have wanted to tell Inuyasha she was back first...so he would know the well was working. She was probably too tired to wake the rest of us..." Kagome's mom looked at her and Inuyasha knowingly. 

Inuyasha blushed slightly. Somehow Kagome's mom seemed to guess they had slept in the same bed together...or maybe she was assuming. Either way, that look was unnerving. 

"Speaking of the well..." he said softly, "I'd like to go back to my time for a little..." He looked up. "Thanks for everything..." 

Kagome's mom smiled. "It was no problem, really. You can stay with us whenever you like, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha walked over to her, standing in front of her unsurely for a moment. After a minute he enveloped her in a big hug. "You've treated me like...like a son....No one's ever done that for me..." he whispered. 

Kagome's mom just smiled, hugging him back a little. "You can call me mom, if you want..." 

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, stunned. "Thank you...mom." he said, a little unused to calling her that. "I...I guess I'll be going now..." He looked at Kagome. "Will you come with me?" he asked softly, a hint of pleading in his voice. 

"Of course..." she said, although apprehension filled her. She had promised she's stop trying to steal his heart...what was she going to do? 

Inuyasha smiled a little. "Good." he said, pulling her out the door. Once they were outside, he put his arm around her, walking with her in comfortable silence. He picked her up, and jumped into the well. 

***

  


He jumped out of the well, still holding her gently. He didn't put her down, either. Smiling at her, he placed a tiny kiss on her forehead and began the walk to the village. 

Right before he got there, he set her down. He looked at her apologetically, but obviously was a little embarrassed to show so much affection in front of the others yet. The walked into Kaede's hut. Everyone looked at them and dropped what they were doing. 

"Kagome! Inuaysha!" They all shouted, running over to them. "You're back!" 

Inuyasha smiled just a little. "Yep, we are." 

"Inuyasha." A voice said. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat, and he turned to the direction it came from. 

Kikyo walked over to him, a cold smile on her face. "Inuyasha, you're back. Now we can be together forever..." 

Inuyasha sat there stunned for a second. He barely heard Kagome's choked sobbed as she ran out of the door. Looking down at Kikyo he bit his lip slightly before pushing her away. He turned and ran after Kagome. 

She was already out of sight. "Kagome!" he yelled. There was no answer, so he followed her scent. 

She was sitting at the Goshinboku sobbing quietly. He sat down beside her, not sure what to do. He put his hand over hers. "Kagome, what's wrong?" 

She pulled away a bit, still crying. "Kagome, tell me what is wrong." He said more firmly. She still didn't respond, so he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Kagome, tell me!" 

She looked up into his eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Kikyo..." she whispered. "She made me promise...if she took the arrow out of the well, that I'd stop trying to steal your heart..." she cried a little. "I can't have you..." 

He grabbed her chin, tilting her face up at his. "Kagome, weren't you listening to me at all last night?" He asked softly. "I said I loved _you_. Not Kikyo. You." he kissed her gently. "You can't steal my heart...it's yours already." 

***

  


After Inuyasha told Kikyo that he loved Kagome, not her, she left. She didn't say much, just quietly walked away. 

Inuyasha and Kagome had travelled back and forth between times quite a bit. They had told their friends and Kagome's family about their relationship, and everyone seemed to approve. Inuyasha was extremely relieved that Kagome's family wasn't mad or anything, although he was a little annoyed when all their friends insisted on teasing them. 

Inuyasha was laying on a grassy hill with her, taking a small break from shard-hunting. They would take breaks like this every now and then, sneaking off and finding somewhere to just be together. 

"My Kagome..." he whispered, curling around her gently. 

She smiled at him. "All yours..." she said softly. 

He kissed her cheek. "When we go back to your time, do you want to go on one of those 'date' things?" he asked, smiling. 

Kagome laughed softly. "If you want...you take me on dates so often." 

He smiled widely. "I like taking you on dates, love." 

She rolled her eyes. "You work at the shrine the whole time I'm at school just to pay for them all though..." she said. 

He grinned. "That's not all I use the money for..there's also flowers...chocolate...jewelry..." a playful glint appeared in his eye. "A diamond ring." He said, kissing the finger a wedding ring would go on. 

Kagome's eyes opened wide. "A ri-!" she was cut off as he kissed her. 

***

  
It's done! yay! Wow, that took waaaaayyy to long...^_^;; I'd really appreciate if everyone reviews now, and tell me what they thought now that it's done...tell me what you thought, what your favorite part was, anything you want. ^_^ I really enjoyed writing that last scene, I hope everyone liked it. 


End file.
